1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bio-sample image pickup device, which allows the operator to pick up the image of a bio-sample and also to view the bio-sample directly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional bio-sample image pickup device 10 is shown comprising a light source module 11, a filter 13 and an image pickup unit 15. The filter 13 is disposed between the light source module 11 and the image pickup unit 15. When in use, a bio-sample 12 is placed on the light source module 11, and the image pickup unit 15 is operated to pick up the image of the bio-sample 12 through the filter 13. The bio-sample 12 can be, for example, a DNA gel obtained through gel electrophoresis.
In actual practice, the light source module 11 can be a light box adapted to emit light L that can be blue light. The bio-sample 12 can be placed on the top side of the light source module 11 so that the emitted light L can project onto the bio-sample 12. At this time, a part of the emitted light L goes through the bio-sample 12, and the other part of the emitted light L excites the bio-sample 12 to produce a first light L1.
The filter 13 is an amber filter adapted for filtering the light L that passes through the bio-sample 12. The light L can be blue light. The wavelength of the first light L1 is greater than the light L. The filter 12 filter the light L (blue light) and allow the first light L1 to pass therethrough and to project onto the image pickup unit 15 so that the image pickup unit 15 can pick up the image of the first light L1.
The aforesaid bio-sample image pickup device 10 can pick up the image of a bio-sample 12. However, it still has drawbacks. For example, when using the bio-sample image pickup device 10 to pick up the image of a bio-sample 12, the operator may need to perform a follow-up test and analysis on a particular area of the bio-sample 12. At this time, the operator needs to remove the bio-sample 12 from the bio-sample image pickup device 10 and then place the bio-sample 12 on another light source module. Further, the operator must wear a pair of amber eyeglasses so as to see the image of the bio-sample 12 and then to cut off a part of the bio-sample 12 for test and analysis.